Love's A Loaded Gun
by Tegan Shade
Summary: Songfic AU. He grabbed hold of her throat and lifted her into the air. He would make her regret – regret toying with him – regret becoming his obsession.


_**Somebody saw you at the station**_

_**You had your suitcase in your hand**_

_**You didn't give no information**_

_**You walked off with another man**_

It was with growing horror and rage that he watched the two of them dance in each other's arms. Their bodies swayed back and forth, neither of them removing their gaze from the other's eyes. His body shook and a sick feeling welled up in his stomach.

_**I'm always standing in the shadows, baby**_

He did not leave the corner that he was hidden in. His mind felt numb and his darkened heart only twisted further.

_**I watched you give yourself away**_

_**You take them home into your bedroom**_

This wasn't right. _He_ should be the one to carry her up the stairs in his arms – not _him_. Not this- this stumbling oaf who had no true knowledge or appreciation for the _goddess_ he held.

_**You had another busy day**_

Swallowing the bile that rose in his throat, he turned and sunk back through the shadows.

_**I tried to look the other way and fake it**_

She smiled at him as the three sat in the living room together, believing to be surrounded by her two friends. He smiled back weakly, knowing to be surrounded by the two who had betrayed him.

_**You push me to the limits**_

In vehement anger, he whirled and threw his fist against the wall – baring his teeth in satisfaction as a crack made its way up the woodwork.

_**I can't take it**_

Pulling his cape closer to him, he stalked through the night air. Eyes a deadly red glowed with malice.

His target was close.

_**One down, one to go**_

_**Just another bullet in the chamber**_

He pulled his fist back, allowing the familiar feeling of energy to engulf his hand. With a snarl, he allowed the attack to fly forward. Towards _him_.

It hit its mark.

_**Sometimes love's a loaded gun**_

_**Red lights, stop and go**_

_**Whatcha gonna do when you play with danger**_

The sound of a gun being cocked caused him to turn around and see _her_. She had raised the weapon towards him and everything in her posture screamed 'hatred'.

_**Sometimes love's a loaded gun**_

_**And it shoots to kill**_

He growled deep in his throat as his fingers flexed and twitched with an urge so strong it was hard to ignore.

_**Someday they'll put me in a squad card**_

She shot the gun and he laughed, relishing in the fact that she thought that she _actually_ stood a _chance_ against _him_.

_**Someday they'll throw away the key**_

The shot missed him by inches as he merely _turned_ his body. She was good, he'd give her that.

_**But 'til that day I'll be a mad dog**_

_**Cuz that's what you taught me to be**_

His laughter ceased and his smile turned malevolent as he took her surprise to his advantage and sped towards her.

_**You looked into the eyes of men above you**_

_**I was the one who really tried to love you**_

Why? Whywhywhy – why? Was he not good enough for her? What did he lack that she sought so badly that she went to _him_? He would have given her _anything_. She had been his very _world_!

_**One down, one to go**_

_**Just another bullet in the chamber**_

_**Sometimes love's a loaded gun**_

He grabbed hold of her throat and lifted her into the air. He would make her _regret_ – regret toying with him – regret becoming his _obsession_.

_**Red lights, stop and go**_

_**Whatcha gonna do when yo play with danger**_

_**Sometimes love's a loaded gun**_

_**And it shoots to kill**_

He once again pulled his fist back – allowing the _power_ to overwhelm him as he in turn focused it with his rage and hatred. He allowed it to _build_.

_**Pull the trigger**_

Then he released it.

There was no way for him to have missed.

_**I tried to look the other way and fake it**_

_**You know, you push me right to the limit**_

_**I can't take it**_

It was her fault that they were all like this anyway. She shouldn't have _left_.

_**One down, one to go**_

_**Just another bullet in the chamber**_

_**Sometimes love's a loaded gun**_

_**Red lights, stop and go**_

_**Whatcha gonna do when yo play with danger**_

_**Sometimes love's a loaded gun**_

_**And it shoots to kill**_

His grip tightened around her throat as she _screamed_ and _thrashed_. It wasn't until she fell limp that he released his hold.

_**One down, one to go**_

_**Just another bullet in the chamber**_

_**Sometimes love's a loaded gun**_

Ignoring the tears that gathered in the corners of his eyes, he turned and stepped over the bodies. It was _her_ fault anyway.

_**Somebody saw you at the station**_

He walked slowly down the street as his cape vanished in the evening air and angry red turned to sorrowful blue.

_It was her fault._


End file.
